An X-ray system regularly comprises an X-ray generating device, e.g. an X-ray tube, for generating electromagnetic radiation for acquiring X-ray images in e.g. medical imaging applications, inspection imaging applications or security imaging applications.
An X-ray generating device regularly comprises an electron emitting element, e.g. a cathode element, and an electron collecting element, e.g. an anode element. An electron beam is formed between the electron emitting element and the electron collecting element by accelerating electrons between the electron emitting element and the electron collecting element.
The electron collecting element may generate electromagnetic radiation or X-radiation by electron bombardment. E.g. an electron beam may impinge on an area of the electron collecting element, so constituting a focal spot, on which X-radiation is generated.
An X-ray system may employ a single X-ray source for generating a fan-beam or cone-beam of X-rays, which is rotated about an object, e.g. a patient, for the acquisition of X-ray images.
Thus, in tomographic X-ray imaging systems, a sequence of X-ray projection images or views of a region of interest may be acquired, which images or views may be used to reconstruct a three-dimensional image of e.g. a tissue distribution within a patient. An according image acquisition may be referred to as computed tomography.
Further, a quasi three-dimensional image may be acquired, possibly having a limited resolution in one direction, which may e.g. not require a full revolution of an X-ray generating device about the object to be examined and rather only a part of a revolution, e.g. 40°. An according image acquisition may be referred to as tomosynthesis.
The projection images are taken with different positions of the X-ray focus, i.e. the orientation of the X-ray generating device versus an X-ray detector, which may be achieved by mechanical movement or rotation of the X-ray generating device and the X-ray detector, both possibly located on a gantry, about the object.
A mechanical movement of an X-ray generating device may be considered to be inconvenient, since it may require a bulky and costly gantry and may slow down the overall acquisition time of X-ray images. A reduced acquisition time may be considered to be beneficial, since it may also reduce motion artefacts, e.g. from breathing or by organ movement of e.g. the heart, and may increase patient comfort.
X-ray generating devices for tomographic imaging systems may further employ rotating electron collecting element disks or rotating anode disks rather than stationary electron collecting elements or stationary targets for providing sufficient X-ray generating device power output.
It may thus be beneficial to be able to provide a reduction in mechanical movement of individual parts of an X-ray system, e.g. for reducing acquisition time.